heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull Tollock Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = Answering a call from his friend Paw Comstock who lives on a ranch outside of Wolf Creek, somebody takes a shot at him. It turns out to be Comstock's daughter Lucy. She explains that her father has been murdered after he discovered a silver mine and went to get it registered. He was found near the camp of Mace Denby an outlaw who is fighting with Ox Brant for control of Wolf Creek. The Two-Gun Kid takes Lucy home and rides into town to try and solve her father's murder. When he arrives in town he is given trouble from both Denby and Brant's gangs, but when some of Danby's men try to approach him, the Two-Gun Kid shoots them dead and warns the others not to give him trouble. He then rides to the sheriff's office where he finds that the sheriff is too scared to deal with the outlaws that are trying to take control of his town. The Kid demands to be deputized and then goes over to the Elite Hotel to collect Mace Denby as a suspect in the murder of Paw Comstock. At the Elite, Two-Gun grabs Mace and holds him at gun point to keep his men away as he takes him to the local jail. He has the sheriff lock Mace up in the jail. With Mace's men approaching the jail for the attack, the Two-Gun Kid rallies Ox Brant's men to help him wipe them out. Returning to the jail after the killing is done, Two-Gun finds Danby dead in his cell and the sheriff tries to convince him that it was Ox Brant's men who killed him. However the Two-Gun Kid has realized the truth: The sheriff killed Danby as he was the one who murdered Paw Comstock and was in cahoots with Danby, but double crossed him so he could claim the silver for himself. The Kid knocks out the sheriff and recovers the map. However, Ox Brant and his men have overheard the exchange and have come to take it from Two-Gun, however the Kid manages to gun down Ox and most of the gang. He then gives the survivors a choice: leave town or die. In the aftermath of the battle, Lucy arrives in town and is thankful when the Kid turns over the map and tells her to register with the land claims office and tells her to live a happy rich life where she can get anything she wants. However as the Two-Gun Kid rides out of town he is oblivious to the fact that Lucy realizes that he is the only thing that she will never be able to buy with her money. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mace Denby * Ox Brant * Sheriff Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Black Rider | Synopsis3 = A strange mystery comes aboard a coach riding into Leadville: The driver and passengers are all dead. Examined by Dr. Matthew Masters he determines that they all died of fright. When inquiring about the route one of the locals tells him about the Doom Road, what remains of a former mining town that was built as one long street. One of the locals was a man who called himself the Mad Messiah and he eventually went crazy and murdered everyone in town and lit it on fire, and apparently perished himself. The legends have it that the ghost of the Mad Messiah stalk the streets of Doom Road at night. Intrigued by this grizzly tale, Masters changes into the Black Rider and rides out to Doom Road to investigate. That night he is confronted by the Mad Messiah -- not a ghost but a hideously burned mockery of the man he used to be -- attacked by the Messiah, the Black Rider shoots him down, putting the mad man out of his misery. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mad Massiah Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid watches as US Army soldiers are attacking a local tribe of Cheyenne on their own land and wonders why they would break the land treaties when suddenly he is ambushed by Cheyenne warriors who believe that he is in league with the soldiers. Two-Gun tries to fight but he is over powered and the leader of the mob, a half-white half-Native American warrior named Yellow Wolf decides that the Two-Gun Kid should be tortured. However when the Two-Gun Kid is put through their gauntlet he runs through unscathed. But, Yellow Wolf refuses to let him go and orders him burnt to the stake. Before the braves can comply Chief Tall Pine orders them to stand down but Yellow Wolf refuses to do so until Two-Gun Kid challenges him to a battle one on one. Yellow Wolf agrees and the two fight it out, Two-Gun wins stabbing Yellow Wolf to death. Tall Pine explains Yellow Wolf's mixed heritage and how it has spawned his hatred of white men. When Two-Gun asks why the soldiers from the nearby fort have been invading the Cheyenne land, Tall Pine does not know. The Kid decides to go on their behalf to try and figure out what the problem is. Going to the fort, the Kid questions Major Ralph Markes about why he has been attacking the Cheyenne. He learns that Markes and his scout named Jeb are bigots who hate the Native Americans and seek to wipe them out. When Two-Gun tries to leave to report their mutiny they try to capture him but the Kid escapes. Before he can warn Markes' superiors the Major launches another attack on the Cheyenne. Two-Gun goes to their rescue but Tall Pine is shot dead by Markes. Hearing Two-Gun call out Tall Pine's name, Markes stops the fight and reveals that he is half-white and half-Native American and that Tall Pine was his father. Realizing the horror the hatred of his mixed ethnicity has brought him, the Major feels nothing but shame. Suddenly a Cheyenne warrior Markes confesses his feelings and dies hoping that he can be forgiven for his sins. Two-Gun then tracks down Jeb, the man who instigated the battle and shoots him dead and then rides off reflecting on how much bloodshed hatred and bigotry can cause. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Yellow Wolf * Major Ralph Marks * Jed Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}